Realize
by LittleTiger488
Summary: Frida's worried about her Quinceañas and her stress is rubbing off on Manny. His lack of respect toward the party and Frida's bossy attitude start to clash. Will their fighting ruin more than just her birthday, or is there a bigger threat lurking near?
1. Chapter 1

**Realize**

_An El Tigre fan story by Littletiger488_

_---  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim ownership of "El Tigre – The Adventures of Manny Rivera". All characters and ideas from the show belong to Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez. I am not trying to make any money off this piece, merely attempting to entertain myself and others._

_The songs used to inspire the title (Realize – Colbie Caillat) and chapters as well as their lyrics are copywrited to their respective singers and song writers. _

_**Author's note:**__ The story takes place two years into the future when Manny and Frida are freshman in high school. Being extremely Irish, I've tried my very best to research a culture I only know a handful of facts about. I apologize in advance for any fallacies and greatly welcome corrections._

_Mucho gracias to my wonderful beta readers and brain storming partners Blushbunnyc3, __DancesWithCorpses, and __The Middle Warner Sibling._

_Thank you and happy reading.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

_Amazing – Josh Kelley_

Frida Suárez slumped forward in her seat, her arms crossed in front of her on the kitchen table. She lowered her chin to rest on her hands as she stared out the sliding glass door. Her eye lids drooped in a bored manner and she let out an inaudible sigh. She didn't even flinch at the sound of her father's leather boots clicking against the tiled floor as he paced back and forth beside her.

Frida glanced at Chief Emiliano Suárez out of the corner of her eye. He held a note pad in his hand, chewing on the end of a pencil as he muttered numbers to himself. He felt his daughter's gaze and looked away from the paper for a moment to give her a soft smile before returning his focus on the mumbled digits. Frida forced the corner of her mouth into an attempted smile, but it only lasted as long as her father's look.

"Have you decided on a dinner, mija?"

Frida shrugged and sat up in her chair, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. "I figured we could just have churros as the main course," she responded with a devilish smirk. The smirk quickly faded at the sight of her father's less then amused look and she straightened up in her seat, smiling sheepishly. "But enchiladas are good too…"

Emiliano smiled this time, apparently more pleased with her second answer. He returned to his pacing and scribbled down a few more notes on his pad.

Frida slid back in her seat a little, bored expression returning to her features. She would be turning fifteen at the end of the month. A milestone in her culture's tradition. A passage from girl to young woman. A time to say goodbye to her childhood and accept new responsibilities on her way into the adult world. _In other words… a big freaking deal._

She bit her lip as she rolled the word 'Quinceaños' around in her brain. Big party, lots of food and guests, music, and everyone focusing completely on her. When she put it that way, it sounded fantastic. A huge party just for her? _Epic. _

But it wasn't going to be like that at all.

She remembered her sisters' Quinceaños and how stressed the twins had been preparing for the whole ordeal. Apparently it wasn't just a big bash for one's fifteenth birthday, but a rite of passage that needed to be taken seriously, with practice dinners and rehearsals, and banquet halls, and an enormous guest list.

Suddenly a giant party all for her sounded like a lot more work than a birthday needed to be.

She hated taking things seriously.

Especially parties. Those were meant to be random and crazy. This was going to be formal and debateably less than random and crazy.

"Can't I just have a car instead?"

Emiliano stopped his pacing and looked over at her. He slowly approached the table and set his note pad down. He leaned over, resting one hand on the table top, his other running through his hair. "Frida, this is an important time in your young life and-"

"I should be grateful everyone is going to so much trouble and take it seriously," Frida rolled her eyes, letting her head hang off the back of her chair. "I know, Papa, I know…"

"I'm surprised you're not more excited."

Frida lifted her head up at the sound of her mother's voice as she entered the kitchen. Setting the grocery bags on the counter, Carmela moved around the kitchen putting items away, "It's a big day for you, Niña."

"A big day I'm totally gonna screw up cause I can't dance the stupid waltz thing and walk in the stupid heels! ... It's stupid! It's not like I'm getting married!" Frida huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Carmela just chuckled as she finished putting the food away. She approached her daughter from behind the chair and leaned down to wrap her arms around Frida's shoulders. The blue haired teenager just continued to pout as her mother nuzzled her cheek.

"You should think of it differently, mija. About how proud your father and I are of you. You're going to be a young woman-"

"So perhaps you should start acting like one?" her father interrupted his wife's statement, earning him and glare from both her and his daughter. With that warning the man wisely chose to throw his hands up in defense and back out of the room slowly.

Frida huffed louder and slumped deeper in the chair, her lower lip stuck out in a tight pout. But this only increased the pressure of her mother's embrace.

"You'll get the dance down, don't worry. You have a whole month," Carmela beamed brightly as gushing parents often do. "You're going to look mucha hermosa in your dress!"

Frida snorted and rolled her eyes. Her mother pulled back slightly, sighing as she moved around to her daughter's side. She gently took the teenager's hands in her own and held them tight. "Frida, I know it's not exactly… well… _you_. But you always talk about wanting us to stop treating you like una niña. This is your chance to prove to us you're not a little girl anymore."

Frida bit her lip in thought again, looking away. Her mother had a point. _Stupid parents and their logic. _They didn't think she was qualified to dress herself in the morning let alone make important decisions. Yet here they were asking her questions and opinions of everything that was being planned out for the party. In a way she was flattered they wanted her to be the final say in everything. It really was the first time they were treating her with this amount of respect.

Well not that she had really warranted this kind of treatment given her destructive nature, but still.

Carmela smiled, seeing the progressive change in her daughter's emotions. "Why don't you let your sisters and I take you shopping today? We'll find the perfect dress!"

Frida sighed and finally relented, nodding her head and receiving another tight hug from her mother before she left the kitchen. Frida turned her attention back out the sliding glass door, watching the afternoon sun splash against the terracotta tiles of the patio in their backyard.

She couldn't deny the fact that being treated like an adult would be a perk to this whole Quinceañaos nonsense. And the respect of her parents had always been something she secretly craved. Maybe she'd allow herself this one day of maturity, just to show them she wasn't a complete screw up like the vast majority of her family believed she was. She was completely capable of proving to them she was adult material and that she could be mature.

Then maybe they'd leave her alone so she could go back to perfecting her recipe for water balloons filled with goat cheese bean dip. She was still having issues with the viscosity…

***

Frida pulled her milkshake closer sipping at the contents through the plastic twisted straw. Swallowing enough to cause the roof of her mouth to numb from the frozen beverage, she winced at the sudden throbbing in her head.

"Brain freeze…" she commented, holding the sides of her head. "Ugh, is there anything more painful?"

El Tigre skidded across the pavement on his back, rolling to a stop just in front of the outdoor café table Frida was sitting at. The feline super teenager quickly pulled himself up in time to catch the oncoming jaws of the massive beast lunging towards him. He grunted slightly as he pushed his weight forward, clutching the fangs and keeping the monster from opening them any wider.

"I could think of a few other things," El Tigre answered her through gritted teeth before quickly jerking the monster's head to the side. Momentum threw the entire creature's body off balance, causing it to crash to the ground, it's weight making an indentation in the street.

Frida, seemingly oblivious to the battle unfolding in front of her, flipped a page in her skull and cross bones note book. She surveyed the list her father and her had made earlier that day. Sighing, she tapped the page with her pen.

"I should make phone calls later today. I dunno where I'm gonna get girls to be my damas."

"To be what?" El Tigre asked, leaping up as the monster regained its composure and lunged at him a second time. He landed on the beast's head, grabbing one of the horns protruding from its skull to help him balance.

"They're kinda like bride's maids or something. My sisters had like seventeen of them," Frida said and flipped another page in the note book. "I dunno if I even know more than two that I'm close to! Maybe the numbers don't matter."

El Tigre dug his claws into the monster's head as it shook violently trying to buck the young anti-hero off. He simply smirked and tuned into his cat-like reflexes, balancing easily as the monster tried it's hardest to remove the unwanted object from atop its head, flailing about.

"I've gotta write out invitations too..."

"Uh huh," El Tigre started to laugh, finding amusement in the monster's efforts.

Frida threw her arms up in exasperation. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Course I am!" El Tigre laughed, twirling his tail like a lasso, imitating a cowboy to further aggravate the monster. "Can't you just put up flyers about it like you did last year?"

Frida rolled her eyes, "It's not like that this time. This is different…"

El Tigre laughed somewhat maniacally as he annoyed the monster with the game of rodeo, not budging from his spot as the creature swung its long neck in a whip like fashion. "Si, instead of just turning another year older, you're 'graduating' from being a kid," he snickered sarcastically, "C'mon Frida, it's just a party!"

Frida tried not to scowl at her friend's words. True, this morning she had felt the same way about her Quinceaños, but the more she thought about it, the more important the day was becoming to her. Her whole family was paying so much attention to her. She couldn't remember the last time they had spent so much time around her unless she was in trouble. Her sisters had actually willingly taken her out shopping. _It was kind of… nice._

"Well, my parents want me to-"

"Leave it to parents to turn a birthday party into a coronation," El Tigre laughed as he lept off the monster's head, flipping twice before landing in the center of the street. He grinned widely, extending his claws and leaning forward into a readied position.

Frida huffed slightly as she leaned over the back of her chair to watch him speed towards the monster. El Tigre roared an attack call as he dodged a swipe of the creature's gargantuan claw, grabbing its wrist and hoisting it into the air. The monster screeched in surprise as it was swept off its feet and spun above the boy's head a few times.

"Adios!" El Tigre bid the monster farewell before letting its wrist go, watching it fly through the air and over the Miracle City Volcano, screeching the entire flight.

Wiping his brow, El Tigre slumped down into the seat across the table from Frida, reaching for his own melting milkshake. He downed half of it in a few gulps, sighing contently at the refreshing feeling of the cool ice cream sliding down his throat.

Wiping the chocolate from his lips with the back of his wrist, he looked across the table at Frida who was narrowing his eyes at him.

"…Qué?" he questioned, unsure of why she was giving him such an annoyed look.

Frida rolled her eyes and looked away from him, closing her note book. El Tigre bit his lip at the sight of his best friend's mood suddenly plummeting. He sighed and reached down to give the buckle of his belt a swift spin, thunder sounding as his features converted back to Manny Rivera.

Frida didn't even flinch from the bright green light surrounding him, keeping her glare fixed as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"What are you so bent outta shape about?

"I really want my family to start taking me seriously," the blue haired teenager whined. "I can be mature!"

Manny snickered, "Says the one drinking from a bright pink swirly straw…"

Frida glared down at her straw as if it was the root of all her problems. She promptly plucked it from her drink and tossed it in the garbage.

"It's just a-"

Sick of hearing him say that, Frida stood up from her seat, slamming her hands down on the table top. "Maybe it's NOT 'just a party' to ME, Manny!"

Taken aback by her abrupt ferocity, Manny froze in his seat.

Frida sighed and hung her head, calming herself down. "I mean… maybe my parents aren't the only ones who want it to be special."

Manny frowned, kicking himself for not realizing this party actually did mean something to her. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was rare when Frida would look at something in a serious light, but he knew the few things that she did, meant a lot to his blue haired best friend.

"Aw Frida, I'm sorry…" Manny leaned over the table. "Hey if it's that important to you, then it's important to me too."

Manny could feel his cheeks flush slightly as Frida's expression changed rapidly from depressed to ecstatic. He couldn't deny the fact that he really liked seeing her smile at him like that.

"Really?" Frida asked, softening her tone.

"Of course," Manny smirked, waving it off like it was no problem. "You tell me what you need done, and it's done."

The boy's cheeks brightened in color even more as she unexpectedly lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. But he managed to smile through his embarrassment, willing his arms to wrap around her waist and return the hug. There had been a time this sort of reaction would have disgusted both parties. It was amazing how much one's perspective could change in only a few years.

"Thanks Manny, you're the best."

She pulled back from her friend and returned to her seat, flipping back open her note book. Manny ran his hand threw his curly locks, recovering from his blushing and hoping Frida was paying more attention to her task then his reddened cheeks.

"Okay so you really don't mind helping?" she looked up at the calm, cool, and collected Manny. He smirked at her, answering her question without words and she beamed. "Good cause I need you to be my Chambelan."

Manny raised an eyebrow at her and Frida waved her hand in a simply gesture. "It's no big deal, you just have to dance with me," she said, flipping through the note book and not looking concerned in the least at his role.

Manny nodded in response, shrugging off any apprehension. Sounded simple enough and it wasn't like he had never danced with her before. It wasn't uncommon for the two friends to share a dance at parties or school functions. He'd quiz his Dad and Grandpapi about what dance moves would be appropriate for that kind of party later. For right now he'd be supportive and sit back, listening to Frida ramble off everything that needed to be done before the end of the month.

By the end of the list, he was starting to wonder if he should be having regrets about offering to help. It sure sounded like a lot of work for a birthday. But he shook off his apprehension and instead decided to focus on his best friend's ever so distracting smile.

***

Deep inside the Miracle City Volcano, more than just lava steamed. Built inside the rock wall of the mountain was a cavern of sorts, adorned with various photos and newspaper clippings of the past. On the far side of the cavern, sitting with his back against the wall, The Titanium Titan held a slightly crumpled magazine in his liquid metallic hands.

The super-hero-gone-bad's expression was emotionless as he morphed his right hand into a pair of scissors. Ever so carefully he started to cut around the front image of the magazine. His eyes never blinked as he continued his task, the paper shavings littered his lap and the ground around him. He sighed when he was done, staring at the clipping of a recent photo taken at city hall of the great White Pantera.

But the cut out looked odd without the focus of whatever had been sitting on the hero's shoulder. A good chunk of White Pantera's upper body had been cut away to take it out. He looked like he had been chewed on. The Titan sighed once more and hung his head. As he did so he glanced at one of the paper shavings in his lap. He glared.

El Tigre's smiling face stared back at him from the clipped image, mocking him with his photographed happiness. The Titan's lip curled in disgust.

_How dare that insolent brat be happy?_ Just by existing he had ruined everything. Everything the Titan had ever known and cared about. He despised the child more than he ever thought he could.

He had reasoned once that he shouldn't hate Manuel Rivera so much, that it wasn't his fault he was born. But the Titan had so much built up hate. So much contained malaise. And he couldn't possibly focus so much concentrated anger on the boy's father. No matter how much more sense it would make. He couldn't do it.

He couldn't hate Rodolfo.

But El Tigre he could. And he would.

With a few more slices from his morphed hand, the image of White Pantera's son was nothing more than confetti.

Releasing some of his anger calmed the Titan down and he leaned back against the wall to once again contemplate how life would be - how life _should_ be – if he was once again with his best friend. He never knew how much it would hurt to lose his crime fighting partner, but then again, there was a time he never thought he would have to worry about that.

It made him seethe just thinking about it. Thoughts that just consumed him day in and day out. He had tried moving on, tried forgiveness, but the hurt was too strong.

It was easier to just let it fester.

If he wasn't day dreaming about what had been or what could have been, the Titan always resorted to one more outlet to quench his hatred.

_Revenge._

It was an addiction of sorts, a high he could enjoy that would help him forget the hurt. Oh it would be such a sweet dish once he could taste it completely. And he had come so close a few times.

The last attempt had been perfect too. Perfectly planned for the maximum amount of pain he could inflict on El Tigre; both mentally and physically. Perfectly executed until the final stage of the entire elaborate scheme. He had thought of everything, counted on every last possibility.

_Except for the girl._

Frida Suarez had surprised him with her devotion to her best friend, refusing to turn on him and instantly at his side in his time of need. As it turned out she was just easily distracted by motorcycles. He'd never be able to turn her against El Tigre.

The Titan sagged against the wall. He supposed that he couldn't blame her. He couldn't see himself being able to finish off Rodolfo. His evil tendencies would help him come close, maybe, but never fully. Even the thought of ending the hero's life had the Titan wincing. If not being with him hurt, knowing he was gone forever with no chance of redemption was even worse.

His last thought made the Titan sit up straight, repeating the notion over in his mind.

He wanted El Tigre gone forever, but he knew that the death of his son would change White Pantera in every way possible. The hurt would destroy him. Just like the hurt was slowly destroying the Titan. He could not do that to Rodolfo.

Killing Manny was suddenly out of the question.

But that idea of so much hurt from an important loss. If he could just refocus it.

The Titanium Titan grinned to himself, his crooked yellow teeth showing.

Losing a best friend hurt. Losing a best friend permanently would hurt even more.

And what was more permanent than death?

* * *

_And I know you've got the feeling  
And I can't say I'm agreeing  
With your topic of conversation  
So just listen to the reasons  
And the hints I've been giving  
To the thoughts of my imagination_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

_Ever the Same – Rob Thomas_

Still in his black pajama pants and the shirt he wore yesterday, Manny yawned widely as he trudged towards the kitchen. He jolted slightly, more awake when his bare feet touched the cold tile floor. He groaned as the quick wake-up call wore off and the aching feeling of not getting enough sleep returned to him. He mentally reprimanded himself for staying up so late playing video games. But he immediately forgave himself and consented to doing the same thing many nights to come. No use in trying to convince himself that he'd learn that lesson.

The Saturday late morning sun shone brightly through the kitchen window, reflecting off of his father's coffee mug on the counter. Manny eyed the coffee warily. He had yet to actually taste the beverage but he knew for sure he really liked the smell. It was one of those comforting aromas that put him at ease. There were times he enjoyed just sitting in coffee shops, taking in the scents and people watching.

Tilting his head slightly in wonder, the teenager reached over for the mug. But before he could touch the warmed ceramic handle, his father's gloved hand pulled it out of reach.

"You're too young for addiction, mijo," Rodolfo commented without looking up from his paper as he leaned against the counter. His father lifted the mug to his lip and sipped generously.

Manny rolled his eyes and plopped down at the kitchen table next to his Grandfather. Looking up from his issue of _Villain's Quarterly_, he glanced at his son and then at his grandson. After making sure Rodolfo's vision was strictly on his newspaper, Puma discretely slid his own coffee cup in front of Manny.

The boy exchanged a grin with his grandfather and eagerly reached for the cup. Getting a strong whiff of the morning drink, Manny took a testing sip. He let the taste sit on his tongue for a few moments before swallowing. The warmth felt good against his throat but the taste was definitely something that would take some getting used to. It wasn't bad, but one that was probably better with age. Of course his grandfather liked his coffee black. Sugar would be an improvement.

Puma smiled at his grandson before returning to his magazine.

"Eleven o'clock, Manny," Rodolfo lowered his newspaper to look at his son who was going for another sip of his grandfather's coffee. Manny quickly pushed the cup away, splashing some of the hot liquid on his hand. Wincing and muttering a strained 'ow', Manny looked back to smile sheepishly up at his father at having been caught in the act. Rodolfo narrowed his eyes at his son before giving his own father a disapproving look then turning back to his paper. "Early for you on a Saturday, si?"

Manny continued to rub the mild burn on the back of his hand as he yawned once more. His elders were unquestionably morning people compared to him. Both his father and grandfather were dressed and ready for the day. Given the choice, Manny would definitely spend at least two more hours in bed. Weekend mornings and early afternoons were meant for well deserved siestas, in his opinion. He spent all week in school, Saturday and Sunday would be spent catching up on lost sleep.

Well except this Saturday.

"Gotta go shopping with Frida today," Manny stretched his stiff muscles and he got up from his seat to make himself a frozen waffle.

Puma snickered and looked up from his reading. "The womens has you shopping withs them now, eh?"

Interested in the answer himself, Rodolfo lowered his paper.

Manny rolled his eyes as he pulled the box of frozen waffles out of the freezer and carried them to the toaster. He set them down on the counter next to his father. "It's no big deal; she just wants me to help her get some stuff for her party." And it wasn't really. He had been meaning to stop by the mall anyway. He wanted to get some art supplies. For awhile now he'd been showing interest in the hobby, moving from doodling in note books to carrying a sketch pad with him.

"That's right," Rodolfo nodded as he brought his mug back up to his lips. "She turns fifteen at the end of the month, correct?"

Manny nodded, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Yeah, she's pretty into this whole Quinceañera thing too. I didn't realize it was that big of a deal."

"Is special time for the young girls withs there high heels and make-ups," Puma nodded and leaned back into his seat, gesturing as he did so.

"It must be if even Frida's getting all excited about it. She was talking about a big fancy dress. I'll probably have to get a new suit," Manny said before taking a few swigs of his juice.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Rodolfo asked, setting down the paper and leaning back against the counter to enjoy his coffee fully.

"Nothing," Manny shrugged, drowning his waffle in syrup, "She'll probably want me to match her dress though or something. Is it like prom where I gotta get her a flower thing?"

Rodolfo chuckled and lowered his mug. "Mijo, I don't think you have to worry about the details. Those are left to her Chambelan."

Manny held his plate in his hand and leaned against the counter as well. He took a few bites of waffle, talking with his mouth full. "Yeah, that's the thing she wanted me to be."

In a fashion that was not quite so uncommon in the Rivera household, Rodolfo quickly spat out the sip of coffee he had been trying to swallow. The stream of hot liquid found its way across the kitchen to Puma who was prepared this time, throwing up his magazine and deflecting the assault. He sighed at his soggy reading material and tossed it in the trash.

"_You_… are Frida's Chambelan?!" Rodolfo managed to choke out, standing up straight and looking in disbelief towards his son.

Manny had frozen mid bite, confused as to why his father was suddenly so concerned about his part in his best friend's Birthday celebration. "Uh… is that a bad thing?"

"A bad thing?!" his father's voice raised several octaves as it normally did when he was passionate about something. "It is an HONOR to be the one to escort her through the ever so important Vals and her transition from girl to young woman! That she would chose you over any other male figure in her life is a duty you must treat with the upmost amount of respect!"

Puma raised an eye at his son. "What other male figures in her life?"

Manny planted his palm firmly on his forehead. "Aww man, it's a big part! I knew it was a big part! Now I know I'm gonna screw it up!"

Puma rolled his eyes at his two relatives. "Rodolfo, yous are making the boy nervous."

"I am not!" Rodolfo folded his arms defiantly. "It was just a matter of time, Papi. It is only natural Frida chose Manny as her Chambelan. I mean the two of them have been so close in the past ye-"

Puma held up his hand to silence his son. "Do yous ever stop with the talkings?"

"Huh?" Manny looked at his father with a cocked eyebrow. "What about it being natural?"

Rodolfo grinned down at his son, placing his hand on Manny's shoulder. "Now mijo, it is no use hiding it from me. Do not be shy about your feelings."

Manny felt his body stiffen slightly. Aw no, another 'feelings' talk. Sometimes he swore his father had more estrogen than his mother.

At the start of what would more than likely be an awkward conversation, Puma got up from his seat and scuttled over to the pair, shooing his son away from the counter so he could stand next to his grandson. "Enough Rodolfo, before you makes things more confusing for the boy."

"Confusing? What is so confusing about-"

"Don't you haves a grapefruits sale to obsess over?"

"That was last Tuesday, Father, and if you had bothered to pay attention you-"

"Leave …the …kitchen."

With a final indignant humph, Rodolfo turned up his nose at his father and stomped out of the kitchen, his golden boots clicking against the floor.

Manny relaxed slightly as his father exited the room. He glanced at his grandfather for answers. "What's he talking about?"

"Is loco stuffs. Don't listen to him," Puma waved it off. Manny gave him an unsure look, but kept quiet. "Is more important that Frida wants _you _as her Chambelan. Not whats you gotta do as her Chambelan. Capiche?"

Manny sighed and nodded. "She totally played it off like it was no big deal though," he scowled at his now empty breakfast plate. "If it's so important why didn't she tell me?"

"Is big day for her. Need someone special by her side. Someone she trusts. Yous her best friend. Is special enough, si?"

Manny nodded once more and cracked a smile, looking up at his grandfather. Just like his father had a way of blowing things out of proportion, his grandfather had a way of leveling things out. "Thanks Grandpapi."

Puma patted his grandson's shoulder, having to reach up to do so because of Manny's growth spurt. "Yous do fine, Manny. Jus do what she say."

With that advice Puma emptied his now cold coffee into the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

Manny turned around to rinse his syrup covered plate in the sink. His Grandfather's words had calmed him down some, but part of him was still nervous. Apparently his role as Chambelan was a little more detailed then '_you just dance with me, Manny._' Responsibility of any kind always made him uncomfortable for many reasons. It was probably one of the biggest explanations as to why villainy was still so enticing to him.

He certainly didn't want to be the one responsible for ruining Frida's big day, but he didn't think he'd actually have to worry over something so minor like a birthday party.

***

Frida yawned slightly and leaned against the jewelry case as she watched her sisters argue with one another. The three Suárez sisters had been at the mall all morning and the youngest was starting to feel her shopping tolerance diminish greatly. She could only take so much of it all. She wasn't really a huge shopper unless it was for video games or CDs. She didn't like constantly having to try things on and show the twins every little thing they insisted that they see on her.

Frida glanced at her watch and sighed. It wasn't even noon yet and they still hadn't found her dress and shoes. At the moment Anita and Nikita were too concerned with which one of them was going to get their younger sister what item of jewelry she'd wear for the party. Tradition called for someone else, friend or family, to bestow the Quinceañera with her proper 'bling'. When the twins' argument extended to the question of gold or silver, Frida let out an audible whine.

"Guys we have to meet Manny in an hour and a half. Any chance you'll be done before that?"

The seventeen-year-olds rolled their eyes simultaneously and relented to following their sister deeper into the store. Frida relaxed, pleased that they weren't going to put up a fight. Under any other circumstance, she knew they would, but this month they seemed to be much more cooperative with Frida's wants. This of course made them more enjoyable to be around. Normally they'd be doing all they could to make her miserable. It was a nice change to have older sisters she could talk to decently without feeling like the black sheep of the family.

"Have you-"

"-told dad yet?"

Frida paused slightly and bit her lip. _Speaking of black sheep…_

"Umm, well it hasn't really come up yet," she shrugged and rubbed her arm.

Nikita shook her head, ashamed, and Anita folded her arms. Apparently neither of them approved of her decision making process either. "Dad's gonna-"

"-flip out when you tell him Rivera-"

"-is your Chambelan."

Frida tried to wave the whole issue off as not being a problem at all. "Why would he?"

Both twins took their places beside their little sister, sandwiching Frida in the center. "Because he-"

"-hates the kid with-"

"-an undying passion."

Frida winced at their words. It was true, yes, but it still stung hearing it out loud. No, her family was not incredibly pleased with her choice of music, clothing, and lack of ethical values. But those could all be tolerated. Her choice in best friend though was probably their biggest issue.

Manny's uncanny ability to find danger and his temptation for the ways of evil were bad enough. But the fact that Frida was no more than two steps behind him, and usually encouraging him, had the Suárez parents' blood pressure sky-rocketing. In the past few years though, things seemed to cool down with at least her sister and mother. She wasn't exactly sure why, but they suddenly seemed okay with Manny being around so much. She wondered if they knew something she didn't.

"Well who else am I gonna I pick? Besides, Manny's just a friend so Papa has nothing… to… worry—what are you two staring at?" Frida looked from sister to sister as the twins began smirking at her.

"Right…" Anita snickered.

"Friend…" Nikita chimed in with her own giggles.

Frida raised an eyebrow up at the two of them. _And they called her weird._ She shrugged it off as they made their way to the back of the store where the gowns were kept. Frida groaned at the vastness of the dress racks and sagged slightly, but her sisters seemed to get some sort of shopping high at seeing the endless selection. They grinned and dragged her down the first isle.

After a good twenty minutes of grabbing dress after dress off the rack, Anita and Nikita shoved their little sister into a dressing room with an armful of hangers and shoe boxes. Frida sighed as they instructed her to show them every single one of them so they could nitpick and help her 'make the right decision'. Left to her own devices, she'd more than likely pick 'the wrong one'.

Frida grumbled loud enough so that the twins could hear her, wanting everyone around her to know exactly how much she thought this sucked. She stuck her tongue out at the closed door before kicking off her boots and reaching for the first dress.

Ten dresses later and Frida was ready to kill the next person to 'awe' at her. She was thoroughly sick of employees walking by and commenting about how pretty she looked in pink as her sisters went over every aspect of each dress she walked out in. She was sick of all the sequence and sparkles getting in her eyes and having to practically dislocate her shoulder to zipper up or tie the back of the dress.

"What's wrong with this one?!"

Anita circled her sister for the third time, finger to her chin as she surveyed the current midnight blue gown on her younger sister. "Too-"

"-dark," Nikita finished her sentence for her. "It's all wrong-"

"-in the neck line," Anita agreed with her, shooing her sister back inside the dressing room. "Try on a white one-"

"-that's strapless!" Nikita reached over to pluck the iconic goggles off her sister's head. "And take these off."

Frida gasped and reached back to snatch her precious eye ware, but Nikita quickly shut the door behind the youngest Suárez sister.

Frida growled and pouted for a second before attempting to fight her way out of the dress, cursing under her breath at the stuck zipper. Anita and Nikita giggled loudly as they heard her stumble and inevitable trip and fall inside the changing stall.

Frida groaned and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. This was nightmare. She wasn't built to be dolled up this much. Finally getting the gown off her and back on its hanger, Frida reached for the next one on the hook.

As she stepped into the dress she couldn't help but let the feeling of hopelessness start to sink in. Maybe she was kidding herself. Maybe she should just stop trying and give into the fact that she was going to screw up her entire Quinceaños and let her parents down. She couldn't force herself to care about growing up so why should she bother?

Tying the last knot at the bottom of the corset backing on the dress, Frida turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

Her mind went blank.

Frida stood motionless in front of the full length mirror, her eyes moving up and down her figure. The fabric was a shimmering, glossy white except for the deep red trim around the bottom, the waist, and the off shoulder neck line. The corset style top hugged her sides and waist, revealing her just developing curves. The neckline gave off the slight impression of a bust while showing off her bare shoulders and collar bone. The dress poofed slightly at the waist line, billowing downward and giving it the desired 'princess' look a proper Quinceañera dress should.

Frida reached her hand up to her blue hair, running her fingers through the length, which had grown past her shoulders in the last year. She admired how nicely the blue accented the colors of the dress. Unclipping her studded wrist bands, she reached over to the hanger for the long, silk gloves that came with the gown. Slipping them on one at a time, Frida smiled at the soft feeling of the fabric against her skin.

She pulled up the hem of the dress a bit so she could accurately slip her feet into the white high heels Anita had chose off the shelf earlier. She wobbled slightly before regaining a sense of balance on the new shoes, not used to the extended heel. It would take some getting used to in order to walk properly, that's for sure.

She was sure this kind of attention to detail when it came to fashion would annoy her on a day to day basis. She wondered how some of the girls could take so much time in the morning to doll themselves up when it was just school. That was time that could be better spent sleeping. But…

She looked back up at her reflection turning slightly to get a complete view of the dress. She had to admit, it did look nice… And it was kind of fun to dress up special on certain occasions. Looking girly wasn't so bad if she had a reason to.

Frida jumped out of her thoughts at the sudden pounding on the dressing room door. "Frida! C'mon!"

Quickly reaching for the doorknob, she stepped out of the room in front of her sisters. Immediately she was surrounded by the twins as they smoothed out the dress and tightened the corset, adjusting every detail as they chattered loudly in her ear.

"The colors are-"

"-perfect! And the-"

"-top looks so nice with-"

"-your bone structure. And-"

Their words drifted off on deaf ears as Frida continued to smile and look down at the dress, turning a few times to watch the fabric follow her movement. She slid her hands down her thin waist, noting her growing hips. It was as if the dress had suddenly opened her eyes to her rapidly changing body. Was she really that different than she had been two years ago?

"I bet Manny-"

"-will really like it."

Frida lifted her head, suddenly coming back to the conversation at the mention of her best friend's name. "Huh?"

The twins only grinned at her, both folding their arms and pleased with her reaction.

"That's-"

"-the one."

In the time it took Frida to blink she found herself changed and standing at the cash register, handing over her mother's credit card to the woman behind the counter. As she walked towards the food court where they would meet Manny, Frida couldn't stop staring down at the box clutched in her hands. She could still vividly see her reflection in the mirror, how grown up she looked. How different she felt when she wore it. It was strange yet enticing at the same time.

"Hola chica!"

Tearing her eyes away from the box, Frida looked up as Manny approached her. He looked especially perky, and she wondered if he had stood in the coffee shop again before he came. The fumes alone seemed to give the boy a much needed high. "What's in the box?"

Frida looked down at it again. "My dress," she answered, trying not to sound as excited about it as she felt. Would he understand how she felt about it? Or would it be 'just a dress' like this whole thing was 'just a party'?

"Cool," Manny smiled as he leaned over towards her. "Can I see?"

Frida held back a blush at his sudden interest, but before she could even think about lifting the lid to the box, Anita snatched it from her grasp.

"You can see it-"

"-at the party," Nikita finished, both twins narrowing their eyes at Manny with devilish smirks smeared across their faces. Manny turned a raised eyebrow towards Frida who simply shrugged in response.

"Does that ever bug you?" Manny whispered to her, commenting on the twins' unique speech patterns.

"The crazy? Nah, you get used to it," Frida said with a nonchalant wave.

"It's like they share one brain…"

"We're standing-"

"-right here…"

Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, Manny rocked back and forth on his heels a bit, eager to change the subject. "Soooo… where to first?"

Immediately Anita and Nikita surrounded him, poking and prodding as they questioned the young Rivera.

"Do you have a black-"

"-suit? It has to be black. Brown is-"

"-disgusting. You need shoes-"

"-a tie-"

"-cufflinks-"

"-a haircut."

Manny froze, wide eyed and intimidated as Frida's sisters continued to hound him. Swallowing hard, he looked to his best friend for sanctuary, but Frida merely smirked. "Hey, they've been doing it to me all morning. Your turn."

Moaning, Manny reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged off through the mall, Frida snickering as she followed. But as they exited the food court, a metal garbage can morphed slightly, revealing a pleased expression across its silver complexion.

The Titanium Titan chuckled to himself as he watched the small group walk off. "A party eh? And an important one at that. I do believe the perfect opportunity for revenge has revealed itself to me," his chuckling grew in volume, escalating to maniacal laughter.

The Titan's laughter slowly died as he glanced at the small child suddenly standing beside him. Eyes wide and a crumpled happy meal bag in one hand, an orange soda in the other,the small boy sipped at the remainder of his drink. He stared awkwardly at the Titan who cleared his throat and morphed back into the full shape of the garbage can.

The small boy stared a few moments longer until his drink was complete. He tossed the cup and bag away before scurrying back off into the mall.

Alone once more, his evil plot churning inside his brain, the Titan's evil laughter bubbled up again, echoing inside the walls of his hollowed form.

* * *

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

_Not Meant to Be – Theory of a Deadman_

Manny collapsed onto his bed worn out and sore from the day. He used the last bit of his energy to kick his sneakers off and scoot up closer to his pillow, burying his face into it. He never wanted to see the inside of the mall ever again.

The last week and a half had really done a number on his energy level. School and crime fighting he could always handle just fine. Sure he'd wake up some mornings feeling the aftermath of getting thrown off a building the night before, but he could usually shake it off with a quick nap after school or a round of ice cream with his best friend to relax him.

But now said best friend was using every available moment to hound him about her party. Consistently asking him questions about every detail she could think up, pestering him about who would and wouldn't be coming, bossing him around and sending him on errands, nagging him to get a haircut…

He snorted into his pillow. Frida had been an absolute terror to be around ever since he heard the word Quinceañera. It was all she talked about now. True, the blue haired teen never was good at controlling her stress levels, but now she was making all of her worries and problems his worries and problems.

He wanted to be there for his best friend and support her, but Manny honestly did not care whether Frida wanted to wear silver or pearl earrings.

He sighed to himself and tried to talk himself down from his frustration, but it was difficult. He had known the girl since kindergarten and never had he seen Frida so worked up over such feminine issues. It was not only unnatural for him, but it was annoying to boot. She was like a broken record and he just didn't know how much longer his nerves could take it.

He not only had Frida breathing down his neck, but her family seemed to be enjoying his torment as well. The twins never passed up an opportunity to quiz him on his duties and Frida had finally told her father that she chose Manny as her Chambelan.

That opened a whole new can of worms which resulted in a shouting match between the police chief and his daughter as well as Manny having to hop a chain link fence to avoid being ripped to shreds by his Dobermans.

He had actually been hoping the dispute would free him from the role, but sure enough Daddy's Girl Frida had won and Manny's title as Chambelan stayed.

They had just started their dance sessions too and that was doing nothing to improve his mood. The first dance between the Quinceañera and her Chambelan was a choreographed routine done for the guests called the Vals. They had less than a few weeks to memorize and perfect it. But unfortunately ballroom dancing was not one of his super powers and Frida was no ballerina either. The first two sessions they had resulted in two pairs of bruised feet.

His night stand vibrated slightly as the phone rang and Manny groaned.

"Please don't be Frida…"

Manny winced inwardly at the words coming out of his mouth. Did he really just say that? When had he suddenly started dreading the sound of her voice? It seemed like so long ago that he would gladly spend hours listening to her rambling about what citizens of Miracle City would make the most interesting piñatas.

The ringing stopped and the room went silent as Manny continued to stare at the motionless telephone. As if on cue, his father's voice echoed from the living room.

"Manny! Frida's on the phone!"

The young Rivera sighed and bit back more harsh thoughts about his best friend before reaching for the phone beside his bed.

"Hello?"

"Manny! Good you're home, gotta minute?" Frida's mile a minute voice traveled through the receiver and into his ear, not detecting the unenthusiastic 'hello' he had greeted her with. Not bothering to even wait for him to respond, Frida continued, "I was just looking over this magazine article about this one girl's Quinceañera and-"

As soon as the word registered in his mind, Manny turned his brain off and tuned her out. A voice in the back of his mind scolded him for doing so. The same voice that he would encounter during battles with his moral. It was appropriate the voice sounded a lot like his father.

Of course the other side of him was content to ignore her as she babbled on and on about stuff he wasn't interested in. This side was easier to listen to, but usually meant trouble for him later on. Unfortunately Manny had yet to learn his lesson about the hard way eventually being the easier way in the end.

He contemplated the two sides of him while he turned on auto pilot to answer Frida with consistent 'uh huhs'. He wondered if his indecision was blood based; good plasma versus evil plasma. Would that mean there was an epic war going on inside him? _That'd make a neat movie…_

Why did she care so much? It was just a birthday, one more year closer to death. Was that really something they should be celebrating? The evil plasma coursed through his veins as he thought about why anyone would care so much about something so trivial. That's why villainy was so easy. Not caring.

And what did he have that he cared so much about? School work could be cheated on. Things he wanted could be stolen. And if he was ever caught, well that's what super powers and lying was for. Life would be so much easier if he didn't care about anything.

Like family.

_Like Frida._

The voice woke him up from his selfish thoughts and suddenly his best friend was registering out of all the babble.

He didn't care about dressing up and impressing people. He didn't care about learning a dance he'd only do once. He didn't care about any of that.

But he did care about Frida. And that was something both sides of him thoroughly agreed on.

"Manny?"

Nearly dropping the phone, Manny jumped at the sound of his name.

"… are you even listening?"

"Uhh," Manny bit his lip, cursing himself for having no idea what she had just been talking about. "Yeah you were umm…"

The voice on the other line interrupted his sad attempt at stumbling through his lie. "Forget it… we've got practice tomorrow, okay?"

Manny kicked himself. Now he had upset her. Not knowing what else to say, he nodded, "Yeah, at six. I'll be there."

"Yeah," she said, disappointment strong in her tone, "See you then. Night."

"Ni-" Manny listened to the click of the other line before he could even finish.

_Stupid evil plasma…_

***

Frida leaned against the brick wall of the small dance studio trying to find something more interesting about the sidewalk other than its amber color. Not finding anything she sighed and dug deep into her jean pocket pulling out her cell phone. She flipped up the top and glanced at the time.

Five minutes before class started and Manny still wasn't there. That figured.

She huffed and crossed her arms. Why was he suddenly being so distant? She had to practically glue him to his seat and scream in his ear if she wanted him to actually listen to her. She wasn't blind; she could tell when he was tuning her out. But it was a new and odd manner coming from her best friend. Did he ignore her a lot and she just didn't realize it until now? He anger was quickly replaced with hurt.

Why would he ignore her? Was she boring? She racked her brain for a possible explanation. She hadn't noticed his behavior since she started planning for-

It hit her suddenly and she almost lost her balance. _The party?!_ Was it her Quinceaños that was bothering him so much? Frida raised an eyebrow in thought. His attitude toward the whole thing was really starting to annoy her. It's like he didn't care at all.

But he said he did. He said it was important to him too. Frida bit her lip. Then again Manny did lie a lot. But she had never thought she was one of the people he'd lie to.

Approaching footsteps broke her train of thought and Frida looked up as Manny walked towards the building. She tried not to glare, but failed. _At least he kinda sorta looked regretful._

"Sorry I'm late."

"No you're not…"

"I – wait what?"

Frida rolled her eyes and turned to walk into the building, Manny jogging behind her trying to keep up with her fast pace. "Look I ran into El Oso on the way. What's your problem?" He wondered if it was that monthly girl thing they had just learned about in health class.

"Right Manny, you ran into El Oso," Frida said as she climbed the stair case to the studio on the second floor. "But it's not like you want to be here anyway, so why would you be sorry?"

Manny stumbled on a step but caught himself with the railing. He clenched his teeth slightly. She was still mad about last night. He sighed. She used to sleep this kind of stuff off and be fine in the morning. "Frida, I'm sorry about last night."

"If you're so sorry about it, why were you late today?" Frida stood at the top of the stairs holding the door open to the studio.

"Because I ran into El Oso!" Manny exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "You think I'm lying?"

Frida rolled her eyes once more in answer to his question before going into the studio. Manny snorted in annoyance at her assumptions. Why was she being so temperamental? He hurried into the studio after her. The room as wall to wall mirrors with polished hard wood floors. On one side was a table with a boom box while on the other side was a small group of teenagers chatting casually.

Frida walked over to the sign in table, scribbling her name on the next available line before joining the group of four other girls and their partners who were also celebrating their Quinceaños this month or early the next month. She noted the other couples and their relaxed posture around one another, three pairs holding hands and another leaning against each other affectionately. Obviously dating pairs which was appropriate given the role of the Chambelan.

Envy stirred inside her but she quickly silenced it. She didn't have time to be jealous… she was too busy being angry.

"I'm not lying, Frida!"

The blue haired teenager growled slightly as she ran her hand down the front of her face. "Actions speak a lot louder than words, Manny."

He walked up beside her, his arms folded across his chest. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Guess!"

"…I dunno!"

"… well neither do I, so you'll just have to make something up!"

The couples standing across from them had silenced their chatter to turn their attention to the much more interesting fighting pair. It had been clear since the beginning of the class that Manny and Frida were the only pair not dating. Which wasn't incredibly uncommon for a Quinceañera and Chambelan. Many times, the pair could be a brother and sister or cousin or-

"Why do you assume I'm lying?"

"Cause you lie all the time!"

"It's only cause I don't wanna tell the truth!"

-two people who got along.

Clapping echoed in the spacious room as their instructor entered the class and attempted to get the attention of his students. "Alright chicas un chicos lets get started, hmm? Partner up and let's just jump into a warm up tango." He walked over to the boom box on the table and slipped in a CD as the teenagers took their respective spots on the dance floor.

Manny and Frida glared at one another as she took his hand and he placed his free one on her hip. The tension between the two dance partners was so thick it would take a machete to slice through it. The close proximity wasn't helping the matter any.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Manny sneered, leading her into the dance as the music started.

"I'm not being defensive!" Frida countered, allowing him to guide her around the floor. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"How am I being difficult?" he asked, extending her out of his grip in time to the music before twisting her back against his body. "I've been doing everything you want me to do!"

"Yeah while whining and complaining the entire time!" Frida spat back at him, slipping her arms around his shoulders as the music sped up. "If you didn't want to be my Chambelan, you could have just said so!"

"I do want to!" he said, leaning forward into a dip, cradling her lower back as he did so. "I just don't want to do all this other girly stupid stuff!"

"STUPID stuf- OW!"

The music skipped causing the other couples to stumble in their dance steps and turn their attention to the pair in the middle of the room. Frida shoved Manny out of the dip, nearly losing her balance had it not been for his hands around her waist. He pulled her up straight and she retched herself away from his arms.

"Stop STEPPING on my FEET!"

"YOUR feet? Those boots are HUGE!"

"What, you think my boots are stupid now too?!"

"That's not what I-"

Frida interrupted him, getting in his face slightly. "This whole thing may be stupid to you, but not to me! I don't care if it's girly, it's my chance to show my parents I'm not just a screw up! Is it so bad that just ONCE I want to feel like I'm actually accomplishing something?!"

"That's not what I'm saying Frida, you're putting words in my mouth!" Manny narrowed his eyes at her. "Is it that time of month or something?"

Frida clenched her fists slightly. "Oh so I can't be angry without being hormonal?! What am I supposed to think?! You ignore me. You just shrug every time I ask your opinion on something. And the first time I came to school with make-up on you asked if it was because I had a zit!"

"You're so caught up in this Quinceañera thing you don't even realize you're acting like a stuck up princess! You suddenly acting all girly is creeping me out and you've got me running errands and being your shopping pack mule! I didn't know Chambelan translated into slave!" Manny shoved an accusing finger in her direction.

Frida quickly shoved his hand away from her, the anger boiling over. "It's always about YOU, Manny! Your problems, your powers, your conflict! You don't care about anything that's important to me, so stop pretending like you do! I'd say you can forget about being my Chambelan, but you never wanted to be it anyway!"

Manny shrunk back slightly as he noticed Frida's eyes gloss over slightly as she shouted at him. He'd gone too far. He had definitely gone too far. Why did he say those things? He didn't mean them. He opened his mouth to say something, anything… but the words evaporated on his lips.

At his silence, Frida's anger melted into hurt. Most of what she had just shouted had been in anger, but his words had been upsetting too. She glanced to her left to avoid looking Manny in the eyes and found the entire dance class staring at the two of them. _When had the music stopped? _Embarrassment washed over her and she quickly reached up to brush away the forming tears. She glanced once more at Manny, but he was frozen. She wanted him to say something… anything. _Just SAY something!_ But he was just staring at her.

Emotions bubbling up inside her, Frida made a b-line for the exit, the studio door swinging shut behind her.

Manny stood in complete shock, staring at the closed door. Why hadn't he said anything?

Why hadn't he stopped her?

Why wasn't he running after her?

One of the other students cleared their throat and he glanced back at them, all eyes on him. He sighed and shook his head. _This was what "taking the easy way" always lead to_.

Frida sniffled slightly, her upper body draped over her mother's lap as Carmela stroked her blue hair gently. She felt slightly better after pouring her frustration out to her mother, but the ache in the pit of her stomach was still present.

"It was only a matter of time before that punk showed his true nature," Emiliano leaned in the doorway of the living room. "It's better this way Frida."

Frida sighed and buried her face into her arms. Her father was trying, but his words weren't helping. Mostly because she could detect the sheer joy radiating in his voice at the fact that Manny was no longer her Chambelan.

"I don't want to be mad at him… but he just got me so angry," Frida muttered into her mother's lap.

"I know mija," Carmela rubbed her back comfortingly. "Maybe some rest will help. You can come watch a movie with me and your sisters."

Frida pulled herself off the couch and sulked towards the stairs. "Alright Mama."

Carmela watched her wilting daughter climb up the stairs to her bedroom to change. It wasn't like it was the first fight Frida had ever been in with her best friend, but her mother knew how much it crushed her child to be mad at the one person she claimed understood her. And no one in the Suárez family could honestly say they understood their youngest member. She was unique and her choice of friends was not the most normal, but Carmela loved her daughter despite it and knew Frida simply needed someone as wild as she was.

That was why in the last few years she had found herself suddenly more comfortable with her daughter palling around with the would-be super hero or villain. As dangerous as the boy could be, he was, if nothing else, a loyal friend who truly cared for her Frida. If Frida trusted him, she supposed she could learn to as well.

Her daughter was growing up and despite how oblivious the blue haired teen could be, Carmela was not blind to her daughter's ulterior motives. Manny Rivera was more to her then just a best friend. But teenage emotions were fickle and confusing. They'd understand and sort them out soon enough.

The door bell roused Carmela from her thoughts and she turned to watch her husband approach the front door. She couldn't help but smile slightly to see the Rivera boy standing on the front porch. It didn't surprise her at all, but she was still proud.

Manny instinctively stepped back as Chief Suárez greeted him. He swallowed hard. Definitely not the person he wanted to talk to.

"You! How DARE you show your face here! Come to break whatever is left of my daughter's spirit?!" Emiliano growled down at the teenager.

Manny choked out his words, trying to push back the urge to bolt from the police chief's unwavering glare, "N-no! I just wanted to talk to-"

"You will do no such thing! Frida does not want to talk to you and if I catch you anywhere near this house again…" Emiliano trailed off as he whistled sharply back into the house.

Manny's pupils dilated. He was no stranger to that sound. Sure enough deep barking followed the whistle and two large Dobermans bounded through the house, honed in on the distinct lingering scent of feline on the teenager.

Deciding he enjoyed his liver intact, Manny bolted off the front porch as the dogs gave chase, snarling and snapping at his heels as they followed him down the block.

Emiliano chuckled slightly to himself as he shut the front door. His chuckled died as he turned to find his wife standing behind him, arms folded and a disapproving look across her features. He shrugged in an attempt to look innocent. "___Qué__?"_

Carmela rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room leaving her husband to falsely believe he had won. He smiled to himself and opened the front door as the two dogs trotted back up the porch steps and into the house. As he closed the door behind them, Emiliano glanced back at the squeak of the stair case.

Frida was coming down, dressed in her red pajama pants and black tank top. She held a few dirty dishes that had probably been sitting in her bedroom for a couple of days. She shot a curious look to her father as the dogs surrounded her, wagging their stubbed tails in greeting.

"Someone at the door?" She asked, reaching down to pet the two animals with her free hand.

Emiliano flipped the lock on the front door, his expression firm. "No mija."

Frida stared for a second then shrugged in response and headed into the kitchen, the dogs following her, biding for her attention.

Emiliano attempted to follow her but his path was cut off as Carmela entered from the hallway, hands on her hips. He leaned back slightly at her strong look, but unlike his wife who was allowing their youngest to start growing up, Emiliano wasn't quite ready to admit Frida's social life was none of his business. He simply side stepped his wife who shook her head, disappointed.

* * *

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

_Invisible – Taylor Swift_

High school could very easily be considered a breeding ground for gossip. A Petri dish of rumors and scandal. So it was no surprise that news spread like wild fire amongst Leone High School's attendants Monday morning. The students chattered amongst themselves about the weekend during the passing periods. Amongst all the conversations though, one topic seemed to stand out.

The famous best friend duo of Manny Rivera and Frida Suárez, who had practically been glued to one another's hips since kindergarten, were suddenly avoiding each other at all costs. Several of their mutual friends witnessed them going to their shared locker at different times to avoid contact. One even announced that Frida had been moving her books to one of her band mates' lockers instead.

Confused classmates tried to prod the two of them for information, but neither was very forth coming. The only thing that was apparent was that the two weren't on speaking terms due to some incident that happened over the weekend. Of course this just generated more rumors, but it was strange that the pair would have a falling out so close to the up and coming party.

By lunch time several different stories were circling around. Amongst the confusion though, a few select students were far more interested in the truth for other reasons then just curiosity.

Diego Chipotle huffed slightly, trying to avoid an asthma attack as he skid around a corner, running towards the court yard. He had been listening carefully to the gossip all day and working it out in his brain. He simply couldn't let this opportunity fly by without some kind of attempt. He'd kick himself for the rest of his life if he didn't at least try.

Frida was mad at Manny. It was perfect. The ideal opportunity. Finally a chance to have the blue haired bomb shell all to himself. And so close to her fifteenth birthday, a special time in a teenaged girls' life.

His feelings for his classmate hadn't diminished since junior high, but Diego had convinced himself that he just had no chance with the girl he had his heart set on. Being a scientist, he was also realist, and realistically speaking… Frida was taken.

Sure it wasn't official or anything, but any idiot could see that. But now… now a new opportunity had arisen. And even a slight rift between the two friends was all the hope he needed.

Diego stumbled slightly, coming into the school's courtyard. The picnic tables and shady spots under the palms were already filling up with students. He scanned the yard, his robotic eye shimmering beneath his thick rimmed glasses. There she was…

His heart skipped a beat as he watched Frida Suárez pass up her usual lunch table and instead take a seat on the low cement wall surrounding the yard. She set her book bag down on the grass and pulled her legs up onto the wall, tucking them under her in an Indian sit as she used her lap as a table for her lunch tray.

Diego shoved his hand into his jean pocket, fumbling around for his inhaler. After a long suffering puff he returned the plastic cartridge to his pocket. He took a few steps over to the small fountain in the center of the yard, glancing over the edge at his reflection.

He had grown some since junior high and his last attempt at trying to get the girl to notice him, but he was still a bit gangly. Nowhere near as filled out as his completion. A bit of acne here and there, but nothing horrible. It could easily be hid behind his bangs. Straightening his iconic chili pepper shirt, Diego took a deep breath before making his way towards Frida.

Frida was picking at her lunch, no real appetite motivating her to do more than just move her food from one side of the plate to the other. Depression hung heavy on her features and she sagged in a deep sigh.

"Hi Frida."

Looking up from the meal she had no intention of eating, Frida looked at Diego as he stood in front of her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. This specific classmate rarely approached her other than a shy wave across the hallway or from atop his monstrous creations during battle.

It was really no secret who he was or how he felt about her. White Pantera lied better than this kid.

"Um… hi Diego," Frida answered, almost making the statement sound like a question.

_She said hi to him._ He resisted the urge to blush. _So far so good._ He just couldn't get distracted by her… beautiful creamy skin and dark blue eyes. Her wavy cerulean hair and the way it cascaded down her shoulders. Her-

"Uh… need something?"

Diego physically shook himself from his day dreaming, cursing himself mentally. "Oh um, I was just… saying hi. Ya know cause-" he bit his lip in thought. _Think of something. THINK OF SOMETHING. Appeal to her weakened state. Yes! Sympathy!_ "-Cause you looked so sad!" _Perfect, keep going!_ "I saw you all alone over here… thought you might like some company." Diego smiled sheepishly, shuffling his feet a bit.

Frida tried not to laugh, but a smile did break free. _What a dork._ But she could give him props for trying. "Not the subtle type, are you?"

"Do you want me to be?" Diego fretted. "Cause I can come back and try it aga-"

This time Frida couldn't help herself and let her laughter spill over. At first Diego was crushed, assuming he looked as awkward as he felt and was nothing more than a laughing stock to the blue haired goddess before him. But shivers ran up his spine when he saw her pat the spot on the wall beside her. Was she inviting him to sit with her?

"Sit down Romeo, I could use an amusing conversationalist as a distraction," Frida insisted. Anything, she thought, to just stop feeling this outrageous amount of hurt. _Even for a little while._

Diego nearly squealed in excitement, scrambling to pull himself up onto the wall and taking a few tries to do so. This only made Frida giggle more, but it was more in amusement then intending to hurt his feelings.

Across the court yard Manny was watching the entire display from his lunch table. _What was she doing?! _He craned his neck slightly to observe Frida helping Diego up the rest of the way onto the cement wall and then watching her break out into hysterics when Diego promptly lost his balance and fell off the back of it. The nerdy super villain popped his head back up above the wall, glasses slightly skewed, but basking in Frida's laughter.

Manny growled slightly hunched over his sketchbook. She sure looked happy despite their recent argument. He had quickly determined he that he wasn't hungry in the slightest and opted to spending the lunch period sketching, doodling angry tigers slashing long claw marks down the page. Maybe her dad had been telling him the truth the few nights ago when he had tried to go over and talk things out, but instead had to out run a potential mauling. Maybe she really didn't want to talk things through with him. His growl died down when he noticed the tiger in his current sketch looked incredibly forlorn. He sighed and let his pencil slip from his hand.

He really messed up big time.

The bench he was sitting on bended slightly under the weight of another occupant sitting down beside him. He glanced to his right, but quickly did a double take at the dark haired girl.

Zoe Aves smirked ever so slightly as she leaned her cheek on her hand and locked eyes with Manny. "Trouble in paradise, hero?"

Manny scowled and scooted away from her, pulling his sketch book with him. "I didn't ask for comments from the peanut gallery."

Zoe chuckled slightly, crossing her legs as she watched him pout. She had been watching patiently all day as Manny had tried to make it look like he wasn't watching Frida. Such a strong and capable persona the boy was, but he would get nowhere if he didn't start controlling that annoying guilt thing.

Zoe reached over to run a perfectly manicured black nail down Manny's shoulder. "So what horrible, awful thing did you do to have her so mad at you?"

Manny tingled slightly at the sensation of her touch. It was odd. He always had a strange feeling around the girl, awkward and confused, but part of him enjoyed the attention. "She started it," Manny protested, leaning away from Zoe's touch.

"Did she?" Zoe asked, moving closer to him on the bench.

The words spilled from Manny like a leaking fountain. "I wouldn't have blown up if she hadn't kept assuming things and making me do stupid stuff!"

Zoe's smirk widened, her violet lip gloss shimmering a bit. All she had to do was keep him talking. "Then why do you look like you kicked a puppy?"

Manny opened his mouth to dispute but stopped. _Why was he acting like it was all his fault_? Frida had said some pretty nasty stuff too and she had been demanding to begin with. And she was the one who didn't want to talk to him.

He glanced back over to the wall to see Frida smiling at whatever Diego was blabbering about.

Manny growled. And SHE was the one who was acting like he was so easy to replace all of a sudden. "What is she even doing with him anyway?" Manny huffed, gesturing in their direction. "She doesn't even like him!"

"Are you sure?" Zoe tip toed her fingers up Manny's arm.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Manny insisted, not noticing as Zoe twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. He bit his lip though. He had been sure before when he thought Frida wasn't into all that girly dressing-up stuff. He was sure before when he thought she wouldn't get all obsessed with some bogus princess birthday tradition.

His confidence suddenly sank and he slumped in his seat. Zoe watched the emotions dance across his face and took the opportunity to swoop in, rubbing Manny's shoulders comfortingly.

"Insulting, isn't it? Less than a week and she's already forgotten the last ten years. And you wonder why I can't stand her…"

"I don't hate her," Manny muttered, glaring at Zoe out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm just… mad at her."

"With good reason," Zoe slipped her hands down from his shoulders to his arms. "But why do you have to be the one that's suffering?" She reached over and tilted his chin up in the direction of Frida hopping down from the wall, Diego stumbling after her and offering to carry her book bag. Frida smirked and handed him the bag which had Diego crashing to the ground because of the weight.

Manny's expression fell at the sight and Zoe grinned. She had him right where she wanted him.

***

Frida rolled her eyes as she watched Diego drag her book bag over to the locker as she spun in the combination. His pathetic attempts at being chivalrous were amusing to say the least. But a part of her couldn't help but be slightly flattered. He'd complimented on every aspect of her since lunch, including the little bit of her sisters' make-up she had worn this morning.

The dorky guacamole based mad scientist wasn't exactly what she was looking for in a romantic sense, but it was still nice to be noticed. Frida glanced up and craned her neck to look down the hall at her former locker partner who was undoing the lock to his own door.

She really hated being mad at Manny. Maybe she should just blow off her pride and apologize. _Even though it was mostly HIS fault_. She sighed. If he would just come over there and say he was sorry she'd forgive him in an instant and apologize herself. No questions asked. If he would just-

Her jaw suddenly dropped as Manny's locker door shut and revealed Zoe Aves standing behind it. Shocked, Frida watched as Zoe gingerly wrapped her arm around Manny's arm, pulling him close to whisper something in his ear. Manny discretely tried to look over his shoulder in Frida's direction, but Zoe pulled his chin back to focus on her.

Frida growled viciously as Manny walked down the hall with Zoe practically draping herself over him like a limp scarf. Her arch enemy winked at Frida as they passed, but Manny's blank expression stared straight ahead, completely ignoring her.

Frida slammed her locker shut, making Diego jump and trip over her book bag. "I can't believe he'd DO that!" she stomped her foot in frustration.

Frida punched her locker and quickly regretted the act, holding her fist and muttering curses under her breath. The pain quelled her anger and she dissolved into hurt.

From his spot on the hall way floor, Diego looked from Frida to Manny and Zoe as they turned the corner. He tried his best not to cackle. Manny Rivera was an idiot and he was in the perfect position to sweep Frida off her feet. Well… after he went home and did some weight lifting.

Frida leaned against her locker, holding her fist and trying not to look as empty as she felt. She blinked when she felt Diego's hand touch her shoulder. He immediately pulled it away when she turned to look at him, shrugging his own shoulders up shyly.

"Um Frida? Do you… want me to walk you home?"

Frida stared at him for a second before allowing the corner of her mouth to turn upwards in a forced half smile. "… sure Diego."

His cheeks flushed hot red and he went to hoist up her book bag, forgetting its weight and once again finding himself on the ground. Frida giggled and reached down to easily lift her bag up and tossed it over her shoulder.

"I'll carry it."

Diego fixed his glasses and smiled up at her laughing nervously.

Walking up her front porch steps Frida's eyes had been focused only on her shoes the whole walk home. All she could think about was Manny completely ignoring her with Zoe clinging to his side. It was a horrible image sure to result in many nightmares.

She reached for the door knob then realized she hadn't been alone with just her thoughts the entire walk. She glanced behind her to see Diego, beaming and simply happy to be within a few feet of her. She felt bad that she had probably ignored him the whole time.

"Thanks Diego."

His smile widened, hugging his own books to his chest. "Do you… need anything else? Help with your homework? Dry cleaning picked up? Back massage?"

"What was that last one?"

"Umm… dry cleaning?"

Frida smirked and rolled her eyes, twisting the knob. "No Diego, but thanks for-"

She froze mid sentence as her mind ran through the many things she did need to do. His question had sparked a mental list and one issue was highlighted in bold. She glanced back at Diego and her thought made her shiver.

He tilted his head, leaning forward and hanging on her every word.

She bit her lip. Not exactly what she had in mind… ever. But her Quinceañas was only a week away.

"… on the other hand. I could use a favor."

"Anything," Diego accented the word deeply as he often did.

Frida sighed. Well she didn't have any brothers and all her cousins were girls. But other than being held captive by or standing in the general vicinity of him, Diego wasn't really someone she trusted or found special in any way other than his robotic appendage was kind of neat looking. But he had been nice to her today. _Well… clingy and stalker-ish. But still nice._ The answer to this question would either make things a whole lot less embarrassing for her… or a whole lot more.

"My fifteenth birthday is next week, my Quinceañas."

Diego's eyes widened. He wasn't naïve to what the party stood for or what it meant. His encyclopedic mind could ramble off every aspect of it. _Was she?_

"And I sorta need an escort for the Vals dance…"

_She was!_

"So if you weren't doing anything-"

"YES!"

Both Frida and Diego jumped at his sudden and rather loud exclamation. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened his posture, dropping his school books to reach for his hat. "I would be honored to be your Chambelan for your ever so important Quinceañas celebration," he bowed.

Frida raised an eyebrow. Probably a mistake, but she shrugged. "Cool… can you come to a dance lesson on Wednesday?"

"Of course, my dear, anything you request will be-"

"Sweet, see you then…" Frida waved him off and stepped into her house, shutting the door behind her.

Diego blinked several times at her front door before jumping into the air with an exalted fist pump… that ended in him pulling a muscle in his side. He weakly limped off down the sidewalk, both thrilled and in pain. "Manny Rivera, you FOOL!" Diego chuckled out loud to himself. "Frida is mine… ALL MI-ow…" his evil banter was interrupted by another sharp pain.

His whimpers and cackles went unnoticed to the pair of teenagers walking down the other side of the street. Manny couldn't help but glance at Frida's house as he and Zoe walked past it on their way home from school. It was instinct.

His mind was anywhere but on the raven villainess slipping her hand into his. Zoe was increasingly having trouble sticking to her task. She tried to remind herself she was supposed to be wedging Manny and Frida farther apart, but her crush since junior high was being so tolerant of her simple advances. He made no move to release her hand and her heart fluttered.

The Rivera boy had shot down her alter ego and broken her heart so many times, but being evil in nature and admiring nasty treatment, Zoe found that his harshness was probably what kept the attraction alive. She sighed contently to herself, resting her cheek on his shoulder as they walked. This was the way it was supposed to be.

Manny barely noticed Zoe nuzzling against his jacket, trying to decide exactly how he should handle his current dilemma. This stomach ache he was experiencing was more than likely not going to go away until he talked things over with Frida. The annoying voice in the back of his mind told him to just throw away his pride, apologize and try to smooth things over with a few churros. _It could be that easy._

But it wasn't that easy. He glared at the sidewalk. Why did he have to be the one to apologize first? She was the one being outrageous. And he even tried to go and talk things out with her and nearly got his throat ripped out by her dogs. If she didn't want to talk to him, why should he want so badly to talk to her?

Manny sighed as he slowed to a stop outside the tall violet apartment complex. He resigned to talk to his mother about the situation this weekend. Maria was more than just book smart.

Glancing next to him for the first time since they had started their walk home, Manny raised an eyebrow at Zoe who looked to be spacing out slightly. Letting go of her hand though brought her back to reality.

The release of her hand had Zoe blinking herself out of her day dream of contemplating how her name would sound with Rivera at the end of it. She immediately looked down to her now empty hand and watched as Manny shoved his into his jean pocket.

"Um… thanks for talking with me Zoe," Manny shrugged, not really making eye contact with her. He had never really had any issues with her and it was kind of nice to have someone who was on his side, no matter how biased she was. His only dislike of her was actually just an extension of Frida's. He frowned at the thought. That certainly wasn't fair to the girl.

Zoe masterfully hid the longing behind an emotionless mask, casually flipping a lock of jet black hair over her shoulder. "Yeah whatever, Rivera…"

Manny turned to head back down the side walk, and Zoe softened once his back was turned. Biting her lip, she felt herself move forward after him, just slightly. The words slipped from her before she could stop them.

"Thanks… Manny." But her voice was much too hushed for him to hear before he turned the corner. She sighed and rubbed her arm, momentarily feeling sorry for herself, before violently shaking the feeling off. She walked into the building, slamming the door behind her.

***

The weekdays passed and still the two refused to make contact though it was becoming apparent to those around them, that Manny and Frida's anger was slowly wilting. Instead of consistent glares and pouts, the two carried a melancholy aurora where ever they went. It was to the point where others found them much too depressing to be around.

Despite their personalities taking a road that would probably lead to a bottle full of _Zoloft_, pride seemed to be the underlining issue.

The Leone High School bell sounded right before the flood of students filled the surrounding court yard, free from their Friday classes. Amongst the horde, Manny clung to his books, dreading the massive amount of studying he'd have to do for the make-up test he would have to take on Monday after having bombed the one earlier in the week. He really didn't want to think about it though, focused only on reaching his destination.

After a short walk Manny reached Case de Mariachi, pushing the front gates open and heading up the path to the house. He really need this weekend at his mother's house, time to get away and think stuff over and seek some serious advice.

"MOM," he shouted as he stepped inside the vast front hall, his voice echoing all the way up the vaulted ceilings. "I'M HERE."

Manny kicked off his sneakers and let his back pack and books fall to the floor next to them. The nagging voice in his mind told him to pick up his belongings and put them away, but he ignored it, knowing there would be no penalty for it in this house. While his father was an A Class neat freak, his mother was more relaxed with the little bit of mess that followed in a teenager's wake.

Manny looked up at the sound of hurried clicks as his mother's high heels scurried across the marble floor. He was quickly caught up in Maria's arms, melting into the embrace and content to stay there for a few long moments.

She pulled away and smiled at her child who was as tall as her now. "How was school, mijo?" she stroked his cheek fondly. For as long as he would let her, Maria would baby her son. Fortunately for her, she was the one person he would always let do so.

"Eh, school," Manny shrugged, forcing a smile for her, but he knew she would see right through it. He wanted her to.

Her own smiled faded and she ran her fingers through his curls a few times in concern as she silently read his emotions. After a quick nod she took his arm and led him through the house.

Manny sat down at the kitchen table and his mother pulled out contents from the fridge and cabinets. He turned around to lean on the back of his chair and watch her. "Where do I start?"

Maria smiled as she prepared a sandwich for him. "Where ever you want to."

Manny sighed and relayed the events of the last few weeks to his mother as she set the plate down in front of him then took her own seat across the table. She listened intently to his side of the story taking into account that her son usually had a tendency to exaggerate things, but she nodded to him as he explained. When almost an hour had passed, Manny sunk low into his seat, his plate still containing the sandwich he didn't have the stomach to eat.

"And I just don't know what to do…"

Maria shifted in her seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Manny, I've watched the two of you grow up together since you still had issues tying your shoe laces. In fact the day you met her was the day I found out you could actually get detention in Kindergarten."

Manny chuckled slightly, looking up to make eye contact with his mother. She was smiling at him.

"Frida's done a lot of things to make you angry at her over the years and I'm positive you returned the favor more than a few times," Maria leaned over the table, resting her elbows on the top of it. "And I'm sure the two of you had perfectly valid reasons to be angry. This time is no different. But what I want to know is if this is the worst thing she's ever done?"

Manny opened his mouth to give a resounding _yes_ to his mother's question, but he stopped himself. Was it really? Worse than the time she tried to give them both authentic _Kiss_ style make-overs, but used permanent black marker? Worse than the time she had let it slip that he still had a security blanket in fifth grade? Worse than the time she had made fun of an embarrassing loss against Sartana via song lyrics? Worse than the time she had stolen his belt? Worse than the Silver Wolf incident?

Manny bit his lip in thought. All those things had been hurtful and did indeed anger him, but he had never been so upset that he refused forgiveness. And he had certainly been no angel in past years, but again, Frida never withheld her amnesty toward him.

Maria smirked and leaned on her hand as she watched her son contemplate. "Part of the reason we love people, Manny, is our ability to see all their negative points and still want to be around them."

Manny looked up at her, suddenly ashamed. "It's why I can't stop thinking about it, isn't it?"

Maria nodded. "Your heart's already forgiven her. It's just waiting for the rest of you to forget about it and move on. Is your pride really worth losing her friendship?"

Manny shook his head but crossed his arms. "But what if she's still mad? What if she doesn't think she did anything wrong?"

Maria shrugged. "How do you know she feels this way until you ask her?"

Manny sighed and rubbed his forehead. All the thinking was making his brain hurt. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Because if it were easier, it wouldn't be as special," Maria chuckled and got up from her seat to come over to her son. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed slightly. She sighed and leaned her head against his. "You know who I chose to be my Chambelan?"

Manny sat up a little straighter, tilting his head towards his mother. "Who?"

"A boy who lived next door to me, Louis Mendez. He was nice and all, mowed the lawn for my family a few times. But other than looking nice and smiling at me a few times, I didn't really know anything about him."

Manny raised his eyebrow at his mother. "So?"

Maria narrowed her eyes at Manny but kept her smirk. "So? So it would have been nice to have a best friend who I knew cared about me and understood how important the day was to me. I would have rather shared my Vals with someone I cared about too. You know how nice it is to hear your father tell you how proud he is of you?"

Manny rolled his eyes, but kept smiling. "He gets all blubbery and brings up how much I'm growing up." But he did have to admit, his father's praise was always good for an ego boost.

"Well a Quinceañas is a big way for a girl's parents to tell her how proud they are of her that she's growing up," Maria explained.

Manny's expression softened and he looked away from her. "I didn't think it was that big a deal…"

"To you, maybe it's not. And that's fine, there are many things that are important to you but not to others. But how would you feel if Frida didn't care at all about your art?"

Manny rubbed the back of his neck. His mother was indeed right. Frida always made it a point to tell him he was getting better, insisting on looking through every page of his sketchbook and requesting new art from him to hang in her room. He always felt good when he'd see her hanging up a new picture or decorating her school folder with doodles he'd share with her. It was motivation to draw more. He'd always try to modestly play it off like it he didn't really care that she did it, but secretly he relished in the praise.

He groaned to himself. Just like Frida had tried to play off that he being her Chambelan was 'just dancing with her'.

"I'm an idiot, Mom…"

Maria chuckled and kissed his forehead. "No, mijo, you're a teenage boy," she corrected, picking up his uneaten sandwich and taking a bite of it herself. Maria patted Manny's head, confident her son could figure things out for his own. She headed out of the kitchen as Manny watched her.

He sighed and shoveled down the sandwich, leaving his plate in the sink before heading back to the front door to get his back pack. Slinging it over his shoulder he made his way out to the back yard patio overlooking the garden and pool. He dropped his bag next to the wooden table and plopped down into the chair next to it.

Manny looked out over the large backyard, noting the way the late afternoon sun made the in-ground pool water shimmer. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the garden flowers and fresh bell peppers growing by the side of the house. With barely any neighbors and no city streets near, Manny enjoyed the quiet and serenity of Casa de Mariachi.

He thought about his mother's words. He thought about previous fights. He thought about the last few weeks. They all watered down to Frida's smile when he told her he'd help her with the party. Her smile in general and how he'd normally trip over himself to see it.

He missed it.

Reaching down into his back pack, Manny pulled out his green sketchbook, flipping through the pages and looking over previous sketches he had done since he bought the pad. They varied from macho battle poses and monster designs to time machine plans and jet packs. Lots were of simple observations like different students in school, animals from text books and...

Frida…

Entire pages were devoted to his friend, filled with guitars and music notes. A few silly expressions and faces they'd make at each other during class. And a few she didn't know he was drawing. Sketches of the back of her head from classes he sat behind her in, or her sitting next to him on the gym bleachers.

He found himself staring at one he had drawn of her on the subway. He remembered the night he drew it; they had been coming home from a concert and opted to take the train. It was late, after midnight and the train was pretty empty. They had a car completely to themselves and Frida had sat across from him, falling asleep with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was wrapped up in his jacket, having complained about the cool air in the train.

The image was so vivid in his mind. He could practically hear the creaks and feel the sway of the train as he looked over the sketch.

Pulling a pencil and some pastels from the front pouch of his pack, Manny leaned back in his seat and started to meticulously refine the picture.

* * *

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

_It's Only Life – Katie Voegele_

Frida's cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiles she had to fake. Her sisters and band mates were fixing her dress and make-up every five seconds while her mother was going camera happy. At the moment she was wondering which would come first; going insane or blind from the flashes.

Diego was standing next to her father watching her with his own large smile. _Whoa, and she thought her cheeks were in pain. _Though his was probably slightly more genuine then hers was.

This was it. The day of her Quinceañas. And she couldn't be any more miserable.

They would finish up their picture taking then take the limo to the banquet hall, but Frida couldn't muster any excitement. She just wanted crawl back into bed and stay there for eternity or at least until the hurt went away. Whichever came first.

"Okay now one with you and Diego," Carmela said, guiding the young boy towards her daughter. He blushed as he offered his arm to her and Frida lightly wrapped her gloved hands around it.

"You look really pretty, Frida…" he said, his glasses practically fogging up.

Frida just smiled at him. She didn't care how she looked. She felt awful. At one time this dress made her feel amazing. But now it didn't matter who saw her in it.

Well it did, but he'd never see her in it.

After a few more snap shots, Emiliano clapped loudly to get everyone's attention and usher them out to the front yard, but as Frida went to follow the group he stepped in front of her. He tilted her head up in wonder and he simply smiled and leaned down slightly to her level.

"Mija, I want you to know I'm very proud of you," he said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You're a beautiful, mature young lady. But no matter how old you are, you'll always be my little girl."

Frida smiled at him and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his chest, hugging tightly. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before letting her follow the others out front. Emiliano sighed as he watched her join her peers by the limo parked in their driveway. It would take them to the church for the short ceremonial blessing, then to the banquet hall. They were all chatting loudly, excited and thrilled about the party. Except his Frida who could only respond in nods and false smiles.

"She wants him here…"

Emiliano turned around at his wife's voice, but quickly turned his attention away, leaning against the door frame to watch the teenagers in the yard. Carmela walked up beside him, arms tightly folded in front of her.

"You can't control how she feels."

"He's not good for her."

Carmela glared at her husband. "No one would ever match up to your standards Emiliano. He cares about her and that should be enough for you, but it's not. I for one don't think she should have to be miserable for the rest of her life just so you can say you won this battle."

Emiliano's tight lipped expression faded as he stared at his emotionless little girl climbing into the limo. He hung his head, ashamed of the way he felt. Carmela's own anger diminished slightly at his look. Her husband would always have problems admitting his own mistakes. She hated herself for doing it, but it was just easier to not expect him to. She stepped out onto the porch and walked over to the limo.

***

Manny squinted his eyes, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth just a bit as he focused on the precision of his task. Clicking the back of the picture frame in place, Manny smiled and flipped it around to polish the glass front with his sleeve.

The picture he had worked on the night before was probably his best work yet and he was happy with how it looked in the frame he had bought for it earlier in the day. Refining and coloring the picture of Frida sleeping on the train had given him much needed perspective and time to not think of anything except finishing the project.

Staring at her tired pastel smile for hours on end had helped as well.

Pulling over a few pieces of red tissue paper to wrap the picture in, Manny looked up as his bedroom phone rang. Reaching over he plucked it from its stand and sandwiched it between his shoulder and ear, leaving his hands free to wrap the frame.

"Hello?"

"Hola Manny," Zoe's voice drifted through the receiver.

"Zoe?" he asked, balancing the phone in an attempt not to let it fall from its precarious position. "How'd you get my Mom's number?"

"Your father. I called your house and he said you were over at your mother's this weekend," Zoe rolled onto her back on her bed, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "I was just wondering if you… I don't know, wanted to see that new chainsaw murder film that's out. There's a five o'clock showing tonight."

"Aww yeah I wanted to see that-," Manny responded and Zoe's eyes lit up, her cheeks flushing. _A real date with a Rivera? And NOT as Black Cuervo? Unheard of. Her mother and grandmother would have a fit. Actual proof Manny liked her for her and not just her alter ego._ Her smile faded though as he continued, "-but I'm gonna try and sneak my way down to Frida's Quinceañas. I made something for her and just wanted to drop it off."

Zoe's good mood instantly shattered and she resisted the urge to snarl into the phone. "You MADE something for her?!"

"Yeah," Manny said, finishing up his wrapping and trying to pull his jacket on while holding the phone. "I figured it's about time I apologized. I was a jerk and it's not worth messing things up with her."

Zoe panicked. _No! This would ruin everything! He was finally paying attention to her! JUST her! _"YOU apologize? Why do you need to apologize?! She was the one-"

"-I know, but I was wrong too," Manny interrupted her. "I just don't want to fight with her anymore."

"But she didn't even care about your feelings!" Zoe clutched her violet bed comforter, trying to think of anything she could use against her blue haired nemesis. "You shouldn't have to put up with that, it's not fair to you."

"Well I wasn't fair to her either. Look I'm gonna head out, but thanks for the movie offer Zoe. We'll go sometime next week okay?" Manny suggested, deciding that he also hadn't been very fair to her in past years. She wasn't horrible, just… vindictive. He could respect that, he wasn't really in line for Citizen of the Year either.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "…really?"

"Yeah really. You're not so bad Zoe. We should hang more often. Thanks for just listening to me this week…"

The blood quickly rushed to Zoe's face as she grasped the receiver. "Yeah um… thanks for sitting with me at lunch…" Her mind was screaming that it didn't matter what he was saying. Frida was back in the picture and she was doomed to be ignored by him again. But her heart was beating rapidly, drinking in every compliment he gave. She wasn't exactly Miss. Popularity at school and often spent time by herself. This week she had actually had someone to walk to classes with, sit with, talk to. All the attention had been really addicting.

Manny smiled and zipped up his jacket, tucking the frame under his arm. "No problem, chica. See you at school Monday."

"Yeah… bye," Zoe held the phone close until she heard the click of the other line. She sighed and melted against her comforter.

Maybe… all hope was not completely lost.

***

Anita reached over to tap Frida on the shoulder and quietly scold her not to chew on her lip. She stopped but instead started to grind her teeth as she followed the girls out to the wooden dance floor.

The banquet hall was decorated with red and white roses and their sweet smell was choking her. Dozens of tables surrounded the dance floor, filled with her family and friends of the family.

All of their eyes were on her.

She wrung her gloved hands nervously. She had been practicing the dance all weekend long. It came as quite a shock to her how incredibly graceful Diego was when he didn't have to carry something heavier than twenty pounds or attempt to open jars of any kind. He was a natural out on the dance floor though. After one session he had easily gotten the Vals down, which was slightly insulting that she had taken several classes and was still stumbling through the routine.

She was too busy thinking of other things to really care about dance moves.

Before Frida could allow herself to slip back into a depressed mood, Diego walked up in front of her. She forced a nervous smile as he bowed to her, wearing the same gushing look that had been plastered on his face all week. She was starting to find it less flattering and beyond creepy.

"May I have this dance, my sweet?" he asked, extending his own hand towards her.

Frida glanced to her parents table, her father beaming and her mother giving her an encouraging nod. Slowly she reached forward to place her white gloved hand into his. She shivered slightly at the cold touch of the fake prosthetic used in replace of his robotic arm. She swallowed hard as his request to dance initiated the traditional music.

_When had this stopped being important and started being scary?_

She hated the awkward feeling rippling through her as Diego lead her into waltz. She was uncomfortable and light headed. She always felt this way when she was out of her element. But it was so much easier to handle this sort of thing if she just had…

…him there.

All of this preparation to try and show off her forced maturity to a bunch of people she barely saw once a year and to her parents who she assumed would never truly accept her life style. And the one person who she never had to impress, never had to put on a mask for… she had push away.

Frida winced when she accidently stepped on Diego's foot. She saw him grit his teeth but expertly shrug it off and continue the dance.

Who was she kidding. _This was a nightmare…_

A sudden deafening explosion rocked the entire banquet hall, shaking them from their dance and knocking a few people to the ground. Diego caught Frida as she fell forward into him, still unsteady on her high heels.

"What was that?" Frida stood back up straight.

As if to answer her question as well as the rest of the occupants at the party, another explosion demolished the far left wall of the hall, blinding the guests and sending dust and debris flying across the room. Screams echoed around the room as people dived and ducked behind tables, some making a break for the exit.

Frida lowered her arms from shielding her face, coughing slightly and waving away the dust. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to see through the dust cloud. She moved her arms out in front of her, reaching for her dance partner or anyone in close vicinity.

A bone chilling cackle sliced through the blinding dust and Frida froze.

Slowly she turned around to look over her shoulder. Thundering foot falls shook the area, carrying the shadowy form over the broken wall and into the room, the wooden dance floor cracking under its weight.

Frida backed up a few steps as her eyes widened and the dust cleared. Silhouetted by the afternoon sun, the thick liquid metal arms smashed down right in front of her, this time knocking her off balance and sending her to the floor. Catching her fall with her hands, Frida looked back up at the crooked smile looming over her.

"Frida Suárez…" The Titanium Titan narrowed his unblinking crimson gaze down at her. She was used to his revenge soaked stare, but this time she quaked under the excessive amount of rage looming over her. His low voice spat out an acidic greeting. "Happy Birthday…"

Barely having time to let out a startled shriek, Frida rolled to the side avoiding the Titan's spiked fist. She covered her head as wood splinters rained over her from the massive punch to the dance floor. Breathing rapidly she looked up again to see the Titan retch his fist free from the wood.

She quickly scooted back as he made his way towards her again, but Frida's view of the Titan was suddenly blocked as Diego slid in front of her. Pulling his black dress coat off, Diego morphed his arm to its robotic state, his glasses shifting as well.

"How dare you attack my delicate desert rose!" Diego shouted.

Frida raised an eyebrow from her spot behind him. "I'm you're what now?"

The Titan cackled in response to the young scientist's bravado. "I would leave if I were you, small fry…"

Diego glared and slammed his fist down on the bright red button on his robotic wrist. "I'll give you small fry!"

The Titan's laughter died down as a dinosaur like screech rippled through the hall. He raised an eyebrow in wonder as another pair of deafening footsteps drew near.

Smashing through the same wall the Titan had come through, Diego's genetically altered guacamole monster increased the size of the hole. Following the sound of its master's call, the creature let loose another ear drum splitting screech, the gelatinous green dip pooling around its massive feet.

"ATTACK!" Diego commanded, thrusting a robotic finger at the Titan. The monster gurgled a warning growl as it advanced on the smirking Titanium Titan.

"I don't have time for party snacks right now, I have Quinceañeras to slaughter…" the Titan guffawed at the monsters, turning to give it his complete attention. Anchoring one metal arm into the ground, the Titan reared his fist back, morphing it into a drill and plowing it into the floor.

Confused, the monster tilted its head as the Titan pulled a pipe from under the floor, the steam coming from it making the air ripple around the two villains. In one quick movement the Titan jabbed the pipe at the guacamole monster like an athlete would throw a javelin.

At first the monster rumbled with laughter, seemingly not affected as the pipe simply sunk into its gunky coat of dip. But a few seconds after the pipe had been imbedded into the creature, the steam and gas caused the dip to bubble and melt, apparently causing the monster great pain. Its rumbling laughter turned into agonizing screeches as it tried to pull the pipe from its chest cavity. Not quick enough unfortunately the Titan laughed maniacally as the monster imploded, sending hot bubbling guacamole everywhere.

Turning back to Diego and Frida, the Titan chuckled as he licked a bit of the dip off the corner of his mouth. "Now boy… if you'll excuse me." Diego braced himself as he watched the Titan's colossal fist swing into him from the side, sending the boy into the mess of tables across the hall.

Frida gasped and scrambled to her feet as the Titan turned back towards her. Clutching the billows of her gown, she ran across the debris littered floor. She noticed her family recovering from the shock of the explosion by a few upturned tables.

"Papa!" She called loudly, getting her father's attention. But just as he made a move to run toward her, a barrage of liquid metal bullets pelted the ceiling above them. Frida screamed and quickly backed up to avoid the plaster and ceiling tiles that crashed down between her and her father. Again blinded by dust, Frida coughed and tried calling for Emiliano.

"PAPA!" she screamed, arms extended in front of her. Her heart beat quickened, her breath coming in short spurts and her body shaking in fear. Danger was not a foreign concept to Frida, but she suddenly found herself more afraid then she had ever been.

"What's a matter Frida? Don't you want to see what I got you for your birthday?"

Frida shrieked as she felt the icy liquid metal slither around her ankle, yanking her suddenly to the floor. She clawed desperately as she was dragged across the floor through the dust cloud, losing her gloves in the process.

The metal snaked its way up around her waist, hoisting her into the air as she kicked violently. The Titan pulled the struggling teenager up close to his smirking face. "This is certainly a nice change in you," he chuckled. "Usually I can't get you to shut up."

Frida grimaced at his foul breath and crooked teeth. She glared and pulled her hand back to swing at his pleased smile, but his other hand lashed out at her, clasping around the wrist inches before she came in contact with his cheek. He laughed loudly, "That's more of the fiery spirit I remember."

Struggling against his tightening grip, Frida growled at the Titan. "So, when did you get a job as a party clown? Your act needs work dude, and the wall is coming out of your tip."

"Witty," the Titan grinned, not amused. "You think you're funny?"

"I think I'm hysterical," Frida glared. "And I think you're ugly as hell…"

"Such language," the Titan's eyes glowed slightly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that's not how young ladies TALK?"

Before she could respond, the Titan flung Frida from his grip, sending her skidding across the floor, rolling a few times to a stop. She groaned as she tried to push herself up onto her elbows, long blue hair falling out of its up-do and cascading down over her shoulders. Coughing twice, Frida looked up in time to see another metallic fist back hand her into the nearby wall.

Sliding down, her back pressed against the cracking wall, Frida scrunched her eyes shut tightly, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing as she turned her head towards the advancing Titan. Her mouth hung open as she watched his right fist morph into a drill, the high powered whirling noise vibrating in her brain.

"It's really not your fault," the Titan loomed over her, his unblinking stare locking onto her frightened dark blue eyes. "You just picked your friends poorly. Had you never met Manny Rivera, perhaps things would have turned out differently for you."

Frida's eyes widened, a scream caught in the depths of her throat as the Titan pulled the drill back, ready to drive it through her.

A flash of black movement smeared in front of Frida as she felt herself propelled to the side, the Titan's drill slamming into the spot she had just been and sending dry wall confetti every which way.

Rolling twice before she felt herself land on her back, Frida opened her eyes to a pair of striking emerald ones staring back at her.

"Manny?!" She said breathlessly as El Tigre loomed over her, concerned looking eyes staring down at her from behind his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life?" he smirked before ducking under a metal axe swung above his head. "Yikes!"

"EL TIGRE!" the Titanium Titan shouted in rage as he brought his metal axe arm back for another swing. In the time it took him to do so, El Tigre slipped his arm behind Frida's back, holding her tight against him as he leapt out of the Titan's line of fire.

Landing a few feet away, El Tigre gently set Frida back on her feet, standing in front of her as the Titan readied himself for another attack. "I had to bring you your birthday gift," he said, pulling the wrapped package from its snug position between his back and belt.

Frida took the red wrapped gift from his offered claw and looked at him in astonishment. "My gif--- Manny look out!"

Ducking under another swing of the axe, El Tigre leapt to the left while Frida dove to the right.

Taking cover behind an upturned table, Frida glanced over the top. "Did you piss him off recently or something?" she asked, gesturing to the enraged Titan attempting to tackle the feline power house.

"No!" El Tigre dodged a metal fist and smirked. "Been too busying pissing you off!"

Frida folded her arms. "Speaking of which… sure took you long enough to come apologize."

"Me?" He bolted under the Titan, avoiding an anvil shaped punch. "I tried to say sorry the first day and nearly gotten eaten by your hell hounds!" El Tigre swiped his claws at the Titan's arm a few times, severing the anvil but cursing as a new one grew back in its place. "And why was I the one that had to do all the apologizing?"

Frida huffed, but quickly ducked behind the table to avoid a flying chair discarded from the battle before her. "I would have apologized, but I didn't want to interrupt you as you slobbered all over Zoe!"

"Zoe!?" El Tigre barked back, launching his grappling fist at the Titan. The fist connected and knocked the Titan back into a wall. "What about you and Dr. Chimichanga!?"

"Chipotle!" she spat, but quickly covered her mouth after realizing she sounded as lame as the villain himself.

El Tigre rolled his eyes. "That figures…"

Frida growled in frustration. "He was just trying to cheer me up!"

"Is that what they're calling it now…"

"Shut up Manny!"

Pulling himself from the caved in wall, the Titan set his burning glare on the two arguing teenagers staring one another down. Morphing his arm into a cannon, the Titan aimed at the ceiling above El Tigre and Frida.

El Tigre opened his mouth to respond to Frida's last insult, but the boom from the cannon brought him back to the battle. Grabbing Frida around the waist, he pulled the both of them to the side, away from the falling ceiling tiles. Crashing to the ground as the impact shook the room, the two scrambled to their feet as the Titan continued to fire. They jumped over a fallen table and El Tigre yanked her to the floor. Flipping the table up straight, he pulled her under it with him to avoid the collapsing ceiling as the Titan went trigger happy.

"Zoe's not bad!" El Tigre panted slightly, catching his breath as they hid under the table.

"Of course she's not," Frida breathed heavily as well, rolling her eyes, "Musta been nice to have her telling you what a horrible person I am while we were fighting!"

"She didn't—okay yeah she did…"

"HA! I knew it… What's your problem with Diego?"

El Tigre glared, "Oh, besides the hundreds of times he tried to kill me via chip dip?"

Frida rolled her eyes, "You say that like he actually came close."

"That's not the point!"

"You're right! The point is you're not allowed to get mad about being my Chambelan then get even more mad when I pick someone else!"

"I'm not mad at that!" he shouted over the destruction of the banquet hall.

"Then what ARE you mad at?!" Frida shouted back.

"I don't know! What are YOU mad at?!"

As the dry wall crashed down around the table, both staring daggers at one another, the same thought passed between them. The question spilled from them subconsciously at the same time.

_"Why can't you just tell me how you feel?"_

They continued to glare, pent up frustration slowly dissipating with the dust clouds filling the room. Before either could over think the meaning of their inquiry they leaned forward.

Lips connected, a jolt of electricity surging through the two. Feelings that had lie dormant for years, held back by apprehension and doubt that the other wouldn't reciprocate, were suddenly breaking free. The truth rang through them, that this was the way it had always been no matter how much they denied it.

While slowly parting, sparks between their connection lingered and his eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry, Manny…" she said softly.

"No, I'm sorry Frida…"

Frida reached her hand up to his face to pull him back close to her again, but as he leaned in a powerful rumble tipped the table over. El Tigre glanced to his side in time to see a massive metal claw shoot towards him. The claw cinched around his chest, and yanked him forward.

The Titan pulled him back before whipping El Tigre across the room and through the only wall not yet damaged. Frida sprung to her feet after him. "Manny!"

She didn't get far before the Titan's other arm shot out after her, splitting into several liquid metal ribbons. Frida yelped as the ribbons grasped her wrists and shoulders. She fought to pull against them, but two more latched around her waist and dragged her back.

"He'll finally feel the pain I've been feeling for fifteen years," the Titan hissed, his breath labored as he stared unblinking at the struggling girl. His eyes narrowed and he lifted her off the ground, lips curling into a sadistic smile. "And the hurt will only increase… and he'll never forgive himself for losing you…"

Frida's struggles slowed as a coil from around her shoulders snaked up her neck. "MANN-" she choked as the coil instantly tightened, the extreme pressure cutting into her skin and closing her airways. Her eyes darted rapidly and the loss of air made panic rush through her body.

The Titan howled with laughter as he squeezed the life from her, watching the frightened tears coarse down her cheeks and drip onto her metallic noose. His whole body quaked in excitement as he felt her weaken under his grasp. Finally… his revenge…

Just as her vision started to blur a violent roar broke through Frida's conscious.

The room erupted in a sea of neon green light and the Titan's laughter slowed to a halt. Peaking over his shoulder, the villain's eyes grew wide in terror.

A brilliant emerald bangle tiger bounded over the rubble toward him. Sleek rippling muscles moved smoothly under its pelt and a trail of green flames followed behind it, igniting whatever its paws touched. With jaws wide and fangs bared, its white hot eyes stared down its prey. Another deep yowl echoed from the enormous feline as it leapt forward, claws extended and sinking into its intended target.

Breath came rushing back to Frida as well as the floor. Landing on her back, the air once again left her in a rush and she wheezed in pain. Coughing and gasping for oxygen, willing it to enter her lungs, she shivered with each strained breath.

Getting a few decent breaths in, Frida opened her watery eyes, staring up at whatever was left of the ceiling. The room was still bathed in an eerie green haze. The white noise disrupting her hearing slowly dissolved and she could faintly hear terrified screams and animalistic growls.

Her eyes rolled back slightly, her pounding head wanting nothing more than to lose consciousness. Taking deeper breaths she fought off the clouded vision and listened as the vicious noises gradually came to a stop. The green light flickered out and the late afternoon sun slowly poked through the holes in the ceiling, dust particles dancing in its rays.

She closed her eyes to avoid the bright light and concentrated on filling her lungs. But her eyes slowly blinked open at the sound of someone else's awkward breathing.

"Frida?!" El Tigre bent over her, eyes glazed over with intense worry. She felt his worn leather glove stroke the side of her face and she sighed contently at his touch.

"I'm okay Manny…" she reassured, her voice slightly strained from the strangulation.

El Tigre sighed heavily, relief washing over him at the sound of her voice. He gently scooped her upper body into his arms, holding her close and burying his face into her blue hair. Frida smiled, a pleasant blush filling her face as she nestled against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her.

Breath suddenly came so much easier.

* * *

_You were always playing hard  
You never could let down your guard  
But you can't win  
If you never give in  
To that voice within  
Saying pick up your chin  
Baby let go of it__  
-_

_Take your hesitance  
And your self-defense  
Leave them behind, it's only life  
Don't be so afraid  
Of facing everyday  
Just take your time, it's only life  
I'll be your stepping-stone  
Don't be so alone  
Just hold on tight, it's only life_

_

* * *

Conclusion will be up later tonight ^^ Thank you for reading_

~LittleTiger488  



	6. Conclusion

**Conclusion  
**_Come on Get Higher -_ _Matt Nathanson_

Frida knelt down amongst the wreckage of the ruined banquet hall, her dusty torn gown pooling around her as she did so. She listened to the few people sorting through the debris and chattering amongst themselves; her parents, her sisters, the Miracle City Police, and the owner of the hall. The Titan was nowhere to be found and neither was Diego.

Frida had sort of wished the guacamole scientist hadn't run off after the battle. She would have liked to thank him for at least attempting to defend her. She supposed she could do so at school though.

Moving aside a broken ceiling tile, she reached down to the ripped red packaged underneath. Dusting it off slightly, she set it in her lap and tore off the rest of the tissue paper.

Frida smiled at portrait inside the shattered frame, examining every detail of the drawing and giggling slightly at the chosen pose.

A shadow crept over her from behind and Frida slowly looked up over her shoulder.

Manny smiled down at her, a light blush on his toned skin as he watched her look over the picture. He knelt down beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulders as she looked back down at the picture. "I'll get you a new frame."

"You're getting really good Manny," she complimented, still staring at the picture. She turned her smile towards him. "Thank you."

He melted at that smile. "Happy Birthday."

Frida beamed and leaned up towards him. He met her in the kiss, hugging her shoulders slightly and drinking in the moment. He'd never get tired of this, Manny mused to himself.

The two parted at the sound of giggles across the room and looked over their shoulders at her sisters. Manny chuckled nervously and Frida rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet and setting the broken picture frame down on possibly the only surviving table.

"So much for that," she shrugged, looking around the demolished building.

Manny tilted his head at her, watching her stare at all the destruction, some hint of longing in her indigo eyes. Despite the huge tear in the stained hem of her gown, the bruising and gashes across her arms and neck, and the dirt and dust smeared across her face; she looked absolutely radiant standing in the light of the setting sun. Her wavy long hair was a mess of cerulean falling over her bare shoulders and curling at the ends. He couldn't stop staring.

Frida looked down as Manny gently took her hand, following his arm up to his face. He smiled and gracefully dipped into a bow.

"May I have this dance?"

Confused and blushing she felt his other hand slip down her waist to the dip in her lower back, pulling her against him. The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a touched smile and she slid her other hand up his chest to his shoulder, letting him guide her into the Vals.

Frida and Manny locked eyes as they moved around the cracked dance floor, laughing every time they stepped on each other's foot.

* * *

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

**__**

* * *

~FIN

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading and a special thanks to all my reviewers. You're very kind and all the feedback was delightful to read and helpful for improving my skills. I hope to write more Tigre fiction in the future and I'm very inspired to do so by all the nice comments. If anyone is interested I also draw and have a link to my gallery in my profile. I expect to have a few images inspired from this fic up soon._

Once again thank you and happy reading!

~LittleTiger488


End file.
